Much Ado
by TR-Fanfic
Summary: Mac, you have to listen to me. There is no one else. I swear to God, there's no one but you! She reached up, removed his hands from her shoulders, held him by the wrists. But I saw you, she whispered.


This over dramatic emotional scene snuck into my head and refused to let me go. So I did what all writers do who are slaves to their stories. I wrote it down, and hoped it didn't come off as something from a Spanish soap opera. Sorry to any Spanish soap fans out there. I may expand it, but I'll post it as it is for the January 2007 HBX challenge.

The child in this fanfic is modeled after my youngest daughter. The term "Girly girl" comes to mind.

This is unbetaed and unedited. All mistakes are my own.

Honest Feedback is always appreciated.

Much Ado...

by TR

Harm stepped into their townhouse with a smile and a spring in his step. Life was good, and it was about to get even better. He had news. News that he had been waiting to share with Mac for a very long time. Seeing that the living room was empty, he headed for his bedroom. Dropping his keys and briefcase onto his desk on the way.

As he drew closer he chuckled, shaking his head at the unmistakable sounds of Dora the Explorer coming from under the bedroom door. He peaked inside and his chuckle turned into an all out laugh. A three year old little girl, wearing glitter covered purple barretts, a bright green "Finding Nemo" t-shirt, pink leopard print leggings, ruby slippers and blue boa, sat in the center of his bed. Eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Hi baby girl. You dress yourself today?"

"Mmm hmm...Mama said I could."

He laughed and kissed the crown of her head. "Well I can see why. You look very pretty."

"Thank you Daddy!"

"Where's Mama?"

Eyes never leaving the screen, she pointed to the French doors leading out to the balcony.

Harm frowned. "What's she doing out there?"

She shrugged in response.

Knowing he'd get nothing more out of her while Dora was anywhere in the vicinity, he gave her a sideways squeeze,

and went to find his wife.

"Hey," he said as stepped out onto the stone balcony.

No response.

He tried again, adding a flirtatious flare. "You look like a woman in need of a good lawyer."

He watched her almost deflate against the railing. "Maybe I am."

Her voice was soft, low. Something weighed on her mind.

He kicked his flirting up a notch. Something that had, in all the years past, invariably pulled her from her shell. "And what, might I ask, is the crime that you've committed?"

She pursed her lips. Looked down to the street below. "I'm married to a man who doesn't love me anymore."

"Mac...that's not even funny."

"No...it's not."

The tears in her voice wiped all expression from his face. His lips parted. Worked to respond. "Hey...Mac..."

He tried to turn her to face him, but she wasn't having it. "Hey...look at me." She relented, too bogged to fight.

Gently he lifted her chin. The devastation in her eyes, nearly tore him in two. He locked his gaze. Looked deep,

searching for reasons. For where he'd gone wrong. He found nothing. Slowly he raised a finger. Traced every feature of her face. From hairline to cheek to jaw. Back again.

Her lips quivered. "Harm? What are you doing?"

"Making sure it's you. The Sarah Mackenzie I married would know, without question, that I'd never do anything to make her think I don't love her."

Her eyes clenched, nostrils flared, jaw tightened. "And the Harmon Rabb I married wouldn't lie to me this way."

"Lie to you? What are you...?"

"You told me you were working late tonight."

He looked away. "I...I was."

She took a fistful of his shirt. "Don't lie to me. If you ever loved me at all. DON'T lie to me now."

"Mac...I don't know what you're..."

Tears coarsed down her cheeks. "I saw you with her. I saw you! Olivia and I put together a picnic, she wanted to eat dinner with Daddy, so we went over to the office. I pulled up and saw you standing on the curb, in front of the whole world, smiling at that woman." Her eyes clouded over with pain. Remembered shock. "She said something to you, and you picked her up and turned her around, and kissed her face. Kissed her face, her forehead, her hair. Before you wrapped your arms around her."

"Mac..."

"No! I don't want to hear it. You can't deny what I saw. And right now I just can't hear any reasons why you would..." A sob bubbled up. "...you would do this. How long has this been going on?"

He took her by the shoulders. Turned them both so his back was to the windows. Shielding his daughter from the turmoil.

"Mac, you have to listen to me. There is no one else. I swear to God, there's no one but you."

She reached up, removed his hands from her shoulders, held him by the wrists. "But I saw you," she whispered. "I saw..." She shook her head. Dropped her gaze to his hands, turning his wrist so his palms were visible. For a long minute she studied the lines on his skin. Traced them with her thumbs. Every inch. He could almost hear the sound of her heart shattering before she had time to express it. "Do you touch her Harm? Do you tell her she's soft? Do you tell her she's beautiful? Like you told me...just last night?" Grief rose to the surface. Clapped like thunder. Drove her to her knees.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe any of this was happening. "Dear God Mac!" He dropped down next to her, and despite her feeble protests, put his arms around her. "I love you." He rocked her. "More than anything, I love you. I do. I swear it! I was working late, but not as late as I'd told you. I did lie about that, but it was for a good reason. Please just hear me out." She sat still. Neither leaning into him, nor pulling away. "The woman you saw me with, was Kelly. You've heard me talk about her for years. My step-cousin on Frank's side. One of the only people I really connected with when I was a kid. Her permanent home is in Sheffield, England. That's why you've never met her. She owns one of the largest custom home building companies in the state of California. She flew in this evening to tell me in person, that a project she and I have been working on since the day we got married, was finished."

That got her attention. Despite her efforts to hold onto her anger, she had to know. "What project?"

Her turned her to face him. Brushed a tear soaked lock of hair from her cheek. "Your house."

"My house?"

He nodded. "You know. The one you drew out for me that night before our wedding. You said it was your dream..."

Her hand flew to her mouth. "You...you?...My house?" She felt foolish. Foolish and relieved.

"It's taken so long, I didn't know if we'd ever get it finished. Four years..." He sighed. "When you saw us I had been out there waiting for her. She called and said she'd be in town and pick me up at the office. She wanted to show me something at the house. When she whispered in my ear, she was telling me it was finished. I was so shocked and excited I guess I got carried away. You know what she told me when I was kissing her face?"

"What?"

"She said, 'put me down you fool! You're Marine wife is going to see us, and kill me on the spot with her sniper rifle.'"

"Don't think it didn't cross my mind." She let out a long breath, and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry Mac."

She nodded. "I can't believe that you built my house."

"Believe me, this is NOT the way I wanted you to find out."

She look up at him. Her eyes full of fresh tears. "I...I'm..." At a loss for words, she launched herself at him. He caught her smoothly, holding her to him. She pressed her face to the skin of his neck. "I'm sorry. I should have known. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't think I wouldn't have reacted the same if the situation had been reversed."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I love you."

She sighed into his shoulder. "I love you too."

Before she could say more, the French door opened to reveal a very troubled little girl. A menacing frown hovered above her dark brown eyes. She looked at Harm. "Why is Mama crying?"

His eyes widened. "I didn't do any..."

Mac cut in. "Mama is crying because she's happy, baby. Daddy built us a new house!"

Harm grinned, grateful for the save, and laughed as his daughter bound around on ruby slippers and clapped her tiny hands.

Reluctantly he set Mac back onto the floor, and took Olivia's hand. "We can see the new house tomorrow. Time for bed. Say goodnight to Mama."

Mac held out her arms and she walked into them snuggling close for a few moments, as had been their custom since she could remember. "Night Mama."

"Night baby."

Harm hoisted his little girl up on his back and said, more to Mac than to her. "I'm going to put you to bed, then come and do the same for Mama." He paused. "If she'd like."

He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Mac nod her agreement.

An hour later

He loved her slowly, and thoroughly. Every stroke a blaring declaration, until there was no possible way that she could ever doubt him again. She loved him passionately, and frantically. Every stroke a desperate plea. For forgiveness, for reassurance, for understanding, for him to know how much she loved him.

"I'll never leave you," she whispered, hovering above his body, pinning his hands to the bed.

"I know."

"Never!"

"I know." He pulled his hands free. Reached out. Stroked her. Every inch, from the curve of her neck to the curve of her hip. "You're so soft. You're so beautiful." He leaned up, kissed her as she moved over him, whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She sighed, "I know."

The End

Good? Bad? Bird flu? Let me know.


End file.
